left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Heavy Machine Gun
The Heavy Machine Gun is a new mounted weapon in Left 4 Dead 2. It replaces the minigun from the original. The bullets that it fires are extremely powerful, doing as much as to blow Common Infected to literal tiny bits. It appears to be as accurate or even more so than the minigun, with a slower rate of fire. It has unlimited ammunition like the minigun. Compared to the minigun it does not require a warm up, but has a very long cool down (around a minute). Notes *The Heavy Machine Gun appears to be modeled after the Browning M2HB .50cal heavy machine gun. *The Heavy Machine Gun was originally going to have limited ammo. **This has been given to the portable M60 machine gun. *The Heavy Machine Gun uses the crosshair of whatever weapon (Melee or gun) that was equipped when the gunner used the gun. This typically means using a melee weapon just before jumping on the the Heavy Machine Gun makes aiming a lot easier, as the crosshair intersects itself, showing where the bullets will go almost indefinitely. *The Heavy Machine Gun replaces the minigun due to the minigun's lack of use in campaign and that the minigun was not very beneficial, also a Machinegun such as this would be easier to maintain than a Minigun making it a valuable asset to the Military. **Ironically, neither of the heavy machine guns in the game are very useful. In The Plantation, the gun overlooks the hedges, but very few, if any, of the Common Infected come that way, and the few that do are either protected by the hedges, or come from the sides where the heavy machine gun cannot aim. However this can be overcome, as lots of bile bombs spawn in the Plantation House, so you can throw one in the middle of the hedges and you can have fun tearing up Infected. It can also help to deal with any tanks that spawn after the fourth wave, as the tanks will usually spawn in or near the hedges, to cut off your retreat. In The Bridge, the gun appears after you have crossed the bridge, and the end-of-finale phase has begun. The Tank will spawn behind where the gun is placed, and combined with the fact that you're almost at the rescue point anyway, the only use for the gun is to cover players still coming off the bridge - except that they are largely hidden behind concrete barriers and other vehicles. And let us not forget the extremely long cooldown period, which renders this weapon worthless if a player who does not know how to use it gets it before anyone else. The only other instance in which it may prove useful is during a Survival game. *The Machine Gun is mistakenly listed as "Minigun" in the stats. *The Machine Gun was probably set up by the the Army in quarantine areas or at checkpoints to protect the Survivors, where the Infected may have gathered. *Like the Minigun, the Heavy Machine gun can cr0wn a Witch. Unlike the Minigun, however, there is never a chance to do so; no Witches spawn after the scaffolding area that you use to enter the The Plantation, and Witches can't spawn on The Bridge. *There is a Heavy Machine Gun present in the beta The Waterfront + The Park level, located on a tower just before the CEDA checkpoint and the Gauntlet Crescendo. Whether this was going to be a placement in the final game, or simply used to test the weapon's use is unknown. The latter is suggested, due to the prescence of many newer weapons/items in this test level. *Louis uses a Heavy Machine gun to defend the new Survivors in The Passing. However, his stance resembles him using a Minigun due to the lack of new animations made for him in Left 4 Dead 2. Locations *The Plantation - Located at the center of the top floor overlooking the garden at the rear of the plantation house. *The Bridge - Just before the drop-off to the helipad, the Heavy Machine Gun is located on a truck directly opposite the drop down. *The Port - Used by Louis on the bridge during the finale. It cannot be used by any players. External Links *CVG video on the Parish Bridge finale, featuring the Heavy Machine Gun. Although it cannot clearly be seen, the long barrel is visible, and the rate of fire can be seen. A tooltip comes up clearly saying 'Heavy Machine Gun' *IGN Preview of Swamp Fever campaign which mentions "a more powerful, mounted machine gun" but also that "these more powerful weapons have limited ammo." *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k1zj3bUqs50 - L4D2 - Zombie Survival Guide. *http://www.l4d-game.de/2009/10/30/uncut/ - the Feature Video on the German L4D page shows the Heavy Machine Gun from first person view at 3:20. File:Heavymachinegun.jpg|The Heavy Machine Gun seen from Rochelle's perspective in a Survival level from the Parish campaign. File:L4d2_mounted_gun.jpg|Rochelle using the Heavy Mounted Gun in the Zombie Survival Guide trailer. Category:Weapons Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Mounted Guns